pittbynightfandomcom-20200214-history
Icarus "Ike" Padavona
“I’d rather be dead than cool.” - Kurt Cobain of Nirvana, 1992 Life Born in Greece during the reign of the Ottoman Empire. Icarus always had the revolutionary streak sought out by Clan Brujah. As a child he took place in the Greek Revolution. Early on before the actual Revolution he worked for clandestine revolutionaries, acting as messenger who would play songs on a Tambouras with coded messages hidden inside the music. The Revolutionaries in turn taught him ancient Greek history and philosophies, to connect the young man to his home land, and understand what the Empire was pushing under from the Greek People. As a teen, he fought in many of the first battles along other Greek, English, and French comrades where he noted for his physical prowess, singing and playing the tambouras for his soldier family at night in the camps, and fighting with a reckless and absolute devotion for a free Greece. Embrace During the Greek Revolution Icarus was part of a front sent to free Athens from the Ottomans towards the end of the war. This was in order to reclaim as much of Greece before their allies declared peace, not caring whether Greece was actually under Greek control. It was here where he suffered a gunshot wound by a Janissary unit that would leave him dying on a battlefield. Here a young looking woman whom he had seen fight with even more ferocity than him approached him. The Young woman, who he would later find out was powerful Brujah Anarch named Tyler, offered him a choice, die a forgotten or live to sing songs of freedom and fight against oppression again. He agreed to the Embrace, although it wasn't an easy embrace. It is said you could hear the screams of his already mighty voice through Athens that night. Coming too at the ending hours of night, he turned Athens and what was left of the Ottoman occupation into a mess of spilled blood with his newly found hunger. Unlife Icarus's unlife follows the pattern of most Brujah, traveling and fighting.For sometimes he followed and studied under his Anarch Sire, who he would come to found out was hunted but also feared by the Camerilla. Eventually ending up in Cartegna where he would learn the Spanish guitar, an instrument he would play for the rest of his unlife. They fought in many small revolution around Europe, eventually traveling to America in the 1900's, where he would part with his Sire to turn south studying the Blues and fighting in small acts the oppression of that was the post Civil War South's Jim Crow laws. Taking a brief break in the 1930's to go fight in the Spanish Civil War, as a part of the Abraham Lincoln Brigade, where he would meet his only known Childre Gowon. Finding his way to California during the 1960's, he found a place to call home outside of Greece among the Rebels that would become the Counter Culture Movement, learning and falling in love with the Spirit of Rock n' Roll it would change him eventually claiming "Rock n' Roll" as the ultimate rebellion. It was here he also came to study again under another famous Brujah Anarch, Jeremy MacNeil. It was also during this time with MacNeil he would convince Alejandra to join in a coeterie. Leaving only at the end of the decade to follow rockers back East, he along with a large coeterie he now gathered around would eventually setting his sights on a weakened Pittsburgh as a city ripe for Freedom around 1973. He snuck into the city under the guise of a roadie of Black Sabbath into the city, where he remained incensing the local Gangrel, Brujah, Caitiffs and Nosferatu as well as a large portion of Toreador and even some Malkavians to strike out in rebellion, with his roaming coterie following shortly. It was also during this time he went to speak to the Garou in Northern, WV, leaving with only himself. He struck a deal with leader to depose the Prince, who had gotten a name amongst the Garou for being an almost mythic warrior of the worm. During the Revolt, which was mostly short due to his sheer presence in enticing the younger generation of Pittburgh to his ways, he would always be at the front line of any skirmishing. Risking his own body, inspiring his troupe this helped him to form a bond with two other noted members of the Pittsburgh Kindred made an C.M. Quinn, the Nosferatu leader and Mitch Chambers, of Clan Gangrel. Locking what was left of the Camerilla, aside from the House Carna Tremere who mostly waited and watched as the Revolt occured, into Downtown. He managed to strike a surrender with the Ventrue of the city namely the Prince son in life and childre in unlife Roswell Jr, "give up you haven in downtown and turn over your prince". It said the sheer presence of him was enough to break any Dominance Roswell had left over the Ventrue and his own son who feared for their life, after he threatened to allow the Garou, in to Dowton to tear them limb from limb.With little choice they turned him over and relinquished the once heavily Camerilla section to the Anarchs. Roswell Sr. had his hands cut off to pacify him by the new minted turncoat Ventrue was marched out of the city to Rankin, where the steel mills that Roswell had built his power from had since moved. He pour molten steel, defying Rotshrekt himself to pull the leaver, over a the screaming Prince Roswell Miller Sr., eventually making a cup from the Chromed Skull of the once mighty Prince. With a diagreement between the Gangrel and Nosferatu, two of the main factions in the revolt, and with the backing of his own Brujah it was easy for him to be proclaimed Baron of the City. Baron of Pittsburgh Continuing on now as the Baron of Pittsburgh and with the city as of the 1980's begging to grow again, Icarus become a hero of the Anarch Revolt, especially on the East Coast a long held Camerilla bastion and all was considered well, for the next 3 decades. Taking the Stage AE as his Haven in the Northshore neighborhood of the Northside District. Letting the once might Camerilla Havens of Downtown collect dust. He has ingratiated himself into the local rock scene, become some what of a local star among the city. Know for his "Shock Rock" style similar to that of Alice Cooper, Marylin Manson, and Black Sabbath. He regularly use blood, and a chromed skull cup with elongated incisors in his legendary sets that attract many music lovers. He gave the Ventrue Mount Washington, an upper class but useless domain in the city as both a boon and an insult to those who wait till last to turn against the prince. He declared his Sweeper a Nosferatu, who had fought under Quinn and been quintessential in information gather to sweeper, and a Gangrel to the position of Emissary. Although the Gangrel later relinquished the position recently, leaving the city almost wordlessly and he has instead given an Abstact Toreador the position, an upper comer in the City who he has grown close to named Jamie Lain. The Pact with the Garou ended, the man who helped some of the Wym's greatest tools was dead and his family and deposed. The Garou would not longer help the lesser evil, as he still smelled of the Wyrm. Icarus is also an openly known "head" primarily feeding on opiod addicted Blood Doll Groups of his local music, finding a favorite among them in Marla Temple. Pittsburgh thrived for the next few decades until the fall of the Camerilla and the rise of the Second Inquisition, which afterwards has seen the Baron starting to issue more and more edicts, and become more strict with an Iron like grip, sending new concerns and wave through the City. He is growing even more erratic in the last few years, often bring along his Blood Doll to Kindred meetings, becoming more ingratiated and involved with the local Rock scene and ignoring some of his duties, while other days cracking down through his Handler, and other means upon those who he would see as trouble. This include the betrayal of the Thin Bloods, and the most grievous Right to Call edict. Category:Characters Category:Kindred Category:Brujah